Let It Be
by when the night grows old
Summary: Kurt directed his glare into the ceramic sink, watching the red slush melt and swirl down the drain. The whole situation was quite symbolic, really. AU. Post TPPP


**A/N: the last of the tumblr uploads! I'll be writing a smut story after this (it'll be a multichap of sorts) and yeah! So here ya goooo!**

This was the last straw. The final nail in the coffin. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He frantically scrubbed at at his shirt under the flowing tap as the red dye no. 1 soaked through the material. On an average day, the one extra outfit in his locker would suffice, but not today. No, this was the __third__slushie today alone. Kurt was running out of options, and he'd had enough.

Blaine knelt beside Kurt, scrubbing at Kurt's jeans with a wet cloth. Kurt huffed a breath shakily, fighting back tears. Blaine let his gaze travel up to his mentally shaken boyfriend. Kurt had been having a rough day, rough didn't even cover it. This was the third time today that Kurt had been caught in the wave of fresh slushie facials, and even Blaine was getting sick of it. Blaine had tried to get Kurt out of the way in time, but Kurt was resistant.

Blaine knew that Kurt was just trying to be strong for him, to prove to him, or to himself, that he could handle this. Kurt had wanted to be back here _so badly_, and who was Blaine to make him feel guilty for it? The only condition Blaine had made was that he joined Kurt at McKinley.

Blaine's concern must've shown on his face, because Kurt pulled himself together as quickly as he could. Before the words had even left his lips, Kurt was cutting him off. "I'm fine, Blaine. You can stop that now." Kurt shooed Blaine away from his leg. Kurt braced his hands on opposite sides of the sink, bowing his head in exhaustion. "I'm just tired," Kurt let out a shaky sigh.

Blaine let his fingers trail over Kurt's calf nodding and keeping his gaze on the floor. "I know, I know." Blaine sighed. "I wish…I wish I could make this all better." Blaine spoke softly.

Kurt sighed evenly. "It's not your job to make things better, you just…just keep doing whatever you're doing, okay?" Kurt looked down at Blaine with a soft smile and stroked his loose curls softly. Kurt looked to his reflection briefly. Blaine could tell Kurt didn't like what he saw, the red dye dripping stickily from his lashes. Based on the broken look in Kurt's cerulean eyes, Kurt was positively __aching__with a feeling of, simply put, _p___ain__.

Kurt directed his glare into the ceramic sink, watching the red slush melt and swirl down the drain. The whole situation was quite symbolic, really. It might've represented the dwindling hope that Kurt would ever get to wear nice clothes to school again, or maybe the drain represented the empty, bottomless feeling of sinking into an unknown doom. Kurt wasn't sure, but he knew he might've also been exaggerating. Not all hope was lost, after all, he still had Blaine.

Blaine knew that there was something he wanted to say, something he couldn't express with his own words. He needed Kurt to know that he would __always__be there. Whether he needed someone to clean the slushie off his new pants or a shoulder to cry on, even someone that he could just rant to. He just wanted something to say that would make things better, but the words weren't coming to him. So he opened his mouth and sang the first song that he could think of.

"__When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me___,_" Kurt looked down to Blaine as he rose to his feet slowly. Blaine took his hand delicately. "__Speaking words of wisdom, let it be___._" Kurt inhaled slowly letting Blaine's words sink in.

"__And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.__" Blaine inhaled just as slowly, letting his words soak into Kurt's skin, his heart, and his mind.

"__Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.__" Blaine was singing softly, stroking his thumb over Kurt's hand in slow circles, keeping his eyes locked on Kurt's face as his emotions changed and his lips began to form words.

"__And when the brokenhearted people living in the world agree, there will be an answer, let it be.__" Kurt sang slightly hoarse. He was holding back tears, Blaine could see them brimming his eyes creating a glassy illusion.

"__For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see___,_" Blaine sang with a level of certainty, gripping onto Kurt's hand a little tighter.

"__There will be an answer, let it be.__" They're voice blended together in a flawless harmony.

"__Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.__" The harmony ended softly as Blaine inhaled almost sharply.

"__And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me. Shine on until tomorrow, let it be.__" Kurt sang softly.

"__I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.__" Blaine sang in reply. He took both of Kurt's hands in his own, facing him forward.

"__Whisper words of wisdom, let it be___._" They finished their little song together, ending quietly. Blaine felt like he was holding his breath, waiting for Kurt to say something, anything.

Instead, Kurt leaned forward, closing the distance between their lips and sealing them softly. The kiss was slow and soft, gentle and easy. It was simple, natural, it was one thing that made both Kurt and Blaine feel a little lighter in their chests.

"Mmm, cherry." Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips, dragging his tongue gently over Kurt's warm skin.

Kurt pulled back, ducking his head into Blaine's shoulder smiling for the first time in a while, laughing almost inaudibly.

Blaine felt the slushie dripping off of Kurt's shirt, running down his arms onto Blaine's hands, his lips lightly coated with the sticky corn syrup, his shoes had drops of flying slushie on them, but Blaine was content. He wouldn't, no, couldn't imagine this moment any other way.

Without any hesitance, Blaine took Kurt into his arms, embracing him fully, despite Kurt's sticky exterior.

"Stop, I'm going to get your clothes all sticky!" Kurt almost giggled as Blaine clutched him tightly, not letting his grip loosen.

"Come on, Kurt! Just let it be." Blaine let the words hang in the air, his grip slackening to weigh Kurt's response. Kurt only gripped back tighter, letting his head fall on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hmm, let it be. I think I can do that." Blaine hummed in reply. Life was far from perfect, but Kurt and Blaine knew things wouldn't be like this forever. It was that sliver of hope that kept them hanging on. For now, they were content to let the pieces fall where they may and let the future greet them with open arms.

**A/N: if you're weren't aware, let it be, the beatles. I should probs start putting down the songs I'm using...oopsies.**


End file.
